


It's A Match

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Online Dating, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry decides to try online dating. Apparently, so did Draco





	1. Part 1

Since the integration of technology into wizarding life, Harry had discovered his love of apps. He had several games. It also gave him an excuse to ignore people. He'd had enough attention to last him a lifetime or seven. Sure he had some social apps, too. But those were usually only used when talking to Hermione and Ron. But, somehow, Seamus had convinced him to download a dating app. As he went through the people, he denied more than he liked. Then he stopped dead. There was no way the face staring from his phone was him. Should he swipe? He decided what the hell. Swiping that he was interested, it immediately matched them. Not seeing the harm, he wrote a message

H: Hey

D: Well this is a surprise.

H: I didn't think you'd match

D: Obviously

H: So what are you doing right now?

D: Taking the train home from work

H: Me, too

D: I know

H: How?

D: Look up, and you'll see

 

Shock took hold, slackening his jaw. A particular blond was sitting across the aisle of the train from him, smiling.

"Care for a drink?" The smile stayed put. Harry just nodded stupidly.

"Let's go." And with that, the two men disembarked the train.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning

"Where are we going, Draco?"

"Just follow me," the blond called over his shoulder at his impromptu date. Harry huffed a sigh but didn't argue. Soon they stopped at a Muggle restaurant. After securing a table for two on the balcony, the two men sat and ordered drinks. Or rather, Draco ordered wine and Harry tried to decipher what the menu said.

"I recommend just ordering the chicken caesar salad. It's simple, but it's still quite yummy."

"Yummy? Did Draco Malfoy just say the word yummy?" Harry smirked at his date.

"Possibly," Draco smirked back. The waiter arrived, and Draco ordered dinner for both of them and a treacle tart for them to share. The conversation was easy, something neither of them expected. Draco told Harry all about his work helping children of former death eaters like himself integrate into the workforce. Harry told Draco about his job as a healer. No hexes were cast, no insults were thrown, it was a nice dinner. 

"Come here," Draco beaconed to Harry, standing by the rail. As Harry stopped beside Draco, it felt natural for him to lean against the blond. There was a comfortable familiarity between the young men, the two of them looking the role of a proper couple very much. Soon, fireworks go off, creating a deep percussion in Harry's chest as Draco wraps his arms around the brunette.

"Wooowww!"

"I know."

Draco was leaving gentle kisses against Harry's shoulder, creating a warm affection Harry didn't know he could feel. Harry turned around and found his lips crushing against Draco's. It didn't long for the kiss to deepen, the passion increasing.

"Merlin's beard, Harry. I don't know about you, but I think we need to move this elsewhere before we give the hostess a show." Without answering, Harry apparated both of them to his flat. 

As soon as they landed in the bedroom, the kissing resumed. Soon, Draco was laying on the bed, Harry over him. Harry could feel his bulge straining against his trousers.

"Draco, if we do this, there's no going back."

"I know. I want this."

Having received the green light, Harry wasted no time stripping himself and his new partner. Enjoying the skin to skin contact, Harry trailed kisses from Draco's jaw, down his neck and chest, down the trail of light hair on his stomach. Draco's excitement seemed to jump in its own anticipation of Harry's lips approaching. Draco let out a gasp as Harry descended his mouth on the erection. Harry's head bobbed as his tongue wrapped around the length. Draco let out an ungodly moan, increasing Harry's arousal, and renewing the vigour with which he worked his tongue around and up and down Draco's length. As his tongue flickered Draco's tip, Harry's name escaped the blond's lips, along with a loud moan. Using his experience, and an increase of speed, the brunette had his partner screaming his name as he finished. Unfazed by the warm liquid in his mouth, Harry swallowed before moving to lay beside the blond. 

"It was unbelievable," Draco exclaimed. "Wait until I recover enough to show you my favourite trick. Are you ok with being tied to the bed?" Harry thought for a second before flashing a mischievous grin. This would be a fun night, he thought.


End file.
